trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
GammaGazer
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Alchemized ▼= - Kaleidoscope= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down-Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = |title = Witch of Hope |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = |style = Uses Reverse Brackets For H's (Capitalizes All I's, And Uses /+ For T's. Abuses Question Marks When Curious Or Flustered. |zodiac = Telescopium |specibus = Slingshotkind |modus = Closeup Picture |relations = Akuttujuuk- Lusus The Fugitive- Ancestor The Survivor- Inverted Self Novvah Betrix- Dancestor Remmus Venati- Moirail |home =Precedus |planet =The Land of Chimes and Incense |like =Staring, Spying, Asking Questions, Prying Into Business, Observing Things, Peeking, Prodding |hate =Wide Open Spaces, Being Reprimanded, Being Forced To Flee |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = Akuttujuuk (Hawk Creature) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = -- |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = -- |Row 4 title = Auspitice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = Remmus Venati |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = The Fugitive |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info = Novvah Betrix }} Introduction You are GALXIA BETRIX and boy are you the quizzical one. You just love asking everyone the five w's: Who? What? When? Where? and your personal favorite, Why? You have many questions about life and the world surrounding you and it is something you CAN'T HELP. This is why you HATE being REPRIMANDED as you feel there is never a good reason for it. All you want to do is know what the heck is GOING ON for Pete's sake. Who is this Pete douchebag anyhow? When you aren't bugging and pestering people for answers, you turn your SHAMEGLOBES up to the sky. You possess many old TELESCOPES and ASTROLABES and enjoy using the old things to try and MAP OUT the sky. So far, you haven't found anything worthwhile or anything new, but you don't give up. The sky is VAST, a quality you hate and pair with VULNERABILITY, but your [[AdventuresAsterion|moirail] is usually close by at all times. He is your GUARD DOG if you will. You are fairly certain you'd lose your mind without him. There are many WIDE-OPEN SPACES you wouldn't dare cross alone in the woods. Pair that with cranky neighbors and the anxiety goes through the roof. They probably reprimand you the most for no good reason. Then again, you do SPY on them with your telescopes to make sure they aren't up to no good. Maybe everyone is in the wrong here? You are sure asking would end in misery. Your trolltag is and {{color|galxia|you ]an In/+ers/+Ing +/ypIng s+/yle. Personality Quizzical and the master of gossip, where something is unknown, Galxia is drumming up questions for it. She is often seen as nosy and brazen in her ways by most, but is actually incredibly sensitive with her emotions, a quality she beats herself up for. Biography Hailing from the forests of Precedus' Mu province, Galxia grew up surrounded by the stillness and quiet. Since wrigglerhood, she has been a close moirail to Remmus Venati, a fellow inhabitant of the forest. Being of the bronze-blooded caste, she managed to scrounge her precious telescopes from the Fanrong dump, miles from her hive. The occasional trips to the city with Remmus formed the backbone of her adventures until SGRUB. Session To be added. Relationships The Fugitive- Galxia's ancestor who was on the run do to learning classified information from the Imperial Palace. She was later interrogated by Correspian forces and spilled the beans. The Survivor- Galxia's ancestral self to Novvah, she too learned classified secrets which led to a brutal skirmish. Presumed dead, she was left to rot until she regained consciousness and fled to the woods to live out the rest of her days with her moirail. Novvah Betrix- Galxia's dancestor and fellow gossip, Novvah is a charmer and teaches many of her ways to Galxia for future questioning. Remmus Venati- Galxia's longtime moirail, she keeps him out of trouble and calms him down while he defends her and remains a loyal guard dog to her. Trivia and Etymology *Galxia is derived from the word "galaxy." **Novvah comes from the word "nova." **Betrix comes from the name of the star Bellatrix. Considering Galxia and Novvah's interests, this fits in well. *Gamma in her tag refers to the ranking system for stars in constellations. It can also refer to gamma variable stars and gamma rays. **Gazer in her tag is derived from her interests in astronomy. *Her relationship with Remmus is a mirror of Narsci and Canino. **Her and Narsci butt heads and their moirails hate each other. Gallery Galxia-Hero Mode.png|Now what is she doing? Galxia-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|Galxia as the Witch of Hope Novvah_Betrix.png|Novvah, Galxia's Country-ish Dancestor Novvah-Hero Mode.png|She is sometimes overly flirtacious. Novvah-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|The gentle Sylph of Hope. novvah_god.png|The Unmistakably Sweet Sylph Of Hope In Her Symbolic Fashion Novvah's Talksprite.png Novvah-grub.png|Such an adorable grub. Novvah-Trickster.png|0_0 The Fugitive.png|Galxia's Ancestor Rendered In A More Symbollic Manner The Fugitive-Hero Mode.png|She learned a secret and ran for her life... The Survivor-Hero Mode.png|...got caught in a skirmish but escaped with her life! Akuttujuuk.png|Galxia's Lusus Galxia's Hive.png|Galxia's Quaint Abode [[Category:Brown/Beige Blood] Category:Female Category:LunarSplendens Category:Troll Category:Land dweller